


[Podfic] Could be Worse, Could be Raining

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]Werewolf? There Wolf [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: Not a lot of people have Bucky's number: Steve, Clint, Stark Labs, a few people from town...and a beaten down werewolf he and Steve met one night in the middle of a road trip to the Grand Canyon. A werewolf he told to call if their tiny pack ever wasn't safe.They need help, they need Steve, Steve who's gone for who knows how long, running deep in the wilderness, but Bucky knows what hopeless desperation sounds like. What choice does he have?(This is the third in the Werewolf? There Wolf series and it really probably won't make sense if you haven't read the first two.)-- Written by Leveragehunters





	[Podfic] Could be Worse, Could be Raining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Could Be Worse, Could Be Raining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375558) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



At last! Next part of Werewolf!Steve!!! 

Thank you [Leveragehunters ](leveragehunters.tumblr.com)for writing such a fabulous fic! (AND allowing me to podfic!) Thank you to [Esaael](esaael.tumblr.com) for the BEAUTIFUL cover art AND for the encouraging words AND helping me through a rough stint! :D Much love and kudos to these two fabulous people!!! :D (aka go to their tumblr/fic page and shower them with kudos, comments and love!!!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149607612@N05/35019745152/)

[Could be Worse, Could be Raining (~ 1hr 10 min)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaVUl1NzhZVGJ3X3M)

As always, thoughts and comments are always welcomed!! :D (pst: my tumblr is [here](madnads.tumblr.com))


End file.
